


State Of Mind

by Inanimate_Nutjob (Inuniverse_Trash)



Category: Inanimate Insanity, Inanimate Insanity (Web Series), object show community
Genre: F/M, Human AU, More characters to come, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inanimate_Nutjob
Summary: Fan and Test Tube had been communicating telepathically for a while now. Their insomnia has both kept them up at night, and the thoughts raced.





	State Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a friend's short story they wrote, asked if it is okay to extend the story and they gave me permission. If you see/read anything that didn't make any sense, please tell me so I can fix it. Criticism is allowed as well, if you want improvement that is.

  * [ Sunday, 9:48 PM. ]



 

Fan laid across the couch, reloading the same page on his phone. Why couldn't he had followed more people from Australia or something? No one is posting or updating at this time, and he had nothing to talk about on his own blog.

 

Fan heaved out a deep sigh, turning over to his side.

 

He could skip another day of school tomorrow and call in sick, but a thought creeped up saying no one cares if he shows up or not. The teachers don't care, the thing that matters most to them is the student body count so the school can receive cash, and of course for their paycheck. As for the students, it's a 'every man for themselves' kind of world, or at least to Fan it is.

 

His eyes shut, and he tried to do some of the mindful tricks he found online. He took deep breaths and counted, looking around and describing the things he is seeing, smelling, and feeling. He smell the room reek in salted potato chips and empty cans of soft drinks. Mumbling to himself that he really needs to fix his diet.

 

The room was littered with paper, possibly homework he forgot to turn in or refused to. Crumpled paper of some conspiracies he had that quickly was debunked. His laundry basket was filled to the brim with a bunch of nerd shirts he _thought_ was cool. Fan checked his phone again and it was now 10:00 PM.

 

Fan, though not eager to do so, got up from his couch. His back sore from laying down for a long time, so he did some stretching exercises as he trudges his feet to the bathroom. He flicked on the lights and stared at himself in the mirror.

 

His red locks was a mess, the bags under his eyes worsen, and he couldn't help but nitpick about his face and body structure. He washed up his face then brushed his teeth in an orderly fashion. He spat the toothpaste and water out, drying up his face and tried to smile in front of the mirror. His smile quickly dropped as he still looks terrible. 

 

Fan got out and head to his bedroom, possibly try to sleep as there is nothing else he can do. He flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. His body was tired but his mind couldn't be put at rest.

 

Maybe if he lay there with his eyes close, he can trick his mind into sleeping. He mentally crossed his fingers.

 

  * [ Monday, 2:36 AM. ]



 

Fan thought wrong.

 

He is now even more exhausted than anything and he wasted his time just doing nothing and breathe. He sat up and faced his back to the wall. He tried to not tear up as his mind gone to dark places.

 

It was insecurities o'clock.

 

_ 'Being on my blog and ignoring the rest of the world isn't gonna last forever. What am I gonna do once I finish school? Is there a reason why I am so useless and alone? What point am I trying to make? Am I making a difference, whether a good or bad one?' _

 

Fan pulled on his hair, grabbing clumps of it. He yelped, but he continued doing that to keep his anxious mind out of these terrible thoughts. He continued attempting to 'fix' his problem until he heard a voice.

 

A different voice, not just his, but a more feminine one.

 

_ 'Stop pulling on your hair. You are going to hurt yourself.' _

 

Fan fell out of bed, panic rising as he grabbed the closest thing he could find as a defense mechanism. Which in turn, was a clothes hanger that was laying on the floor. Fan looked around the room, calling out whoever the voice is. "M-Mom?" He questioned to whoever. There seem to be no reply , facepalming for what he said.

 

He straightened up and took a deep breath. _'I'm finally snapping, I'm going insane!'_ Fan let out monotone scream as he glanced across the room. He is, indeed, going crazy.

 

_ 'Geez! You aren't going insane! I can hear your voice just fine, unless we are experiencing auditory hallucinations. In which case, you can't really hear my thoughts, can you?' _

 

The voice sounded a bit annoyed, yet genuinely asking Fan. Fan sat down on his bed, and nodded. Then realizing that probably the voice can't see him, he laid on the bed and tried to relax.

 

_'Hello...?'  _

 

The voice responded back.

 

_ 'Hello! Golly, I'm so glad I'm not crazy.' _

 

It took Fan a moment or so to get use to whatever is going on. He took deep breaths and smiled at how strange the voice speaks, not in a bad way, more of a dorky way that he finds tolerable.

 

_ 'So, are you like a figment of my imagination?' _

 

* * *

 

 

  * [ Sunday, 7:20 PM ]



 

Test Tube got home and unpacked her bags, rummaging around to find her folder and homework. Once she finally found it, she hung her backpack and head straight to her room. She really needs to sign these paperworks to get into the University of her dreams, and finish her homework to turn in by tomorrow.

 

If she is calculating correctly, she will finish this by 5 AM and take a 2 hour nap, take a quick shower and breakfast, then head to her first class. That just seems to work. Test Tube sat down in her chair and pushed into her desk. Placing the folder and paper onto her desk, grabbing out her pencils and pens, she began to work.

 

After moments of filling in her sheets, she began to think about little things. She checked her watch every now and then, knowing at some point she isn't gonna be alone with only her mind anymore. With her extensive knowledge and research, she might do just fine whenever the time comes. The thing is, she doesn't know who she is gonna be stuck with. She just knows that the two correlate due to them going through the same emotional and mental issues.

 

Hopefully the person she is stuck with isn't a brute jerk or a complete idiot.

 

What if the person she is stuck with causes her to somehow fail, whether it'd be her education or career? She isn't the most social person out of any bunch, and the thought of having to *interact* with someone rather than herself is causing her to tremble. Worse case scenario, they hate her on the spot and find her a nuisance. Sees her as a joke. Or even call her out for stating something wrong.

 

Test tube took off her glasses and sat back, taking a breather. She was beginning to over think as usual, causing her to stress out. She wished she knew any better coping mechanisms than just bottling the miniscule things that apparently were bothering her. She stood up and went to go splash her face with some cold water.

 

Once she headed out with a towel to her face, she tripped over something and caught her balance. Quickly turning back to see her lab coat just hanging there. Eye rolling at how clumsy she could get, quickly bent over picking up the clothing and head to another room.

 

Opening the door and flicking on the lights by the door frame, the room lit up with a table in the center, a stool, glass flasks and empty bottle/containers sitting in cupboards which Test Tube installed herself. She walked in and hung her lab coat, where it belong. She took a deep breath at her makeshift 'laboratory'. Of course, it isn't quite finished but it was a lot better than an empty room.

 

Once school is dealt with she'll manage to scrape enough money to get a real laboratory. Just her, and her science equipments. The thought made her feel a whole lot better.

 

After admiring her room, she checked her watch and realized she has wasted enough time and need to get back to her homework. Rats. She got out of her state, leaving the towel she held on the table, walking over to turn off the lights and closing the door behind her.

 

 _'Quit dilly dallying, Test Tube. You have work to do.'_  She lectured to herself.

 

  * [ Monday, 2:30 AM ]



 

Test Tube was at the brink of passing out, but she needs to finish before she does. She groaned throwing her head back, wishing she could just freeze time to get a good night's sleep, then continue homework once she is fully rested. Even if she somehow manages to cause a time drift or a paradox, it'll be worth it just for some much needed snooze. 

 

She was about to consider to take a quick nap, but continued to sit there staring blankly at words that were beginning to fuzz up and look funny. She placed the side of her head on top of her hand, causing her to drift off slowly.

 

She could have sworn she heard something, but it was all drowned by her need to doze. 

 

Quickly she shot up fast awake, standing up when she felt an imaginary hand pulling on her hair. She tried to settle down, guessing it was her body playing tricks on her. She soon realize it wasn't when she felt another tug. She knew what was going on, and try to come up with things to say to whomever this is.

 

_ 'Stop pulling on your hair. You are going to hurt yourself.' _

 

She felt like she hit the ground on her side, assuming the other managed to fall over. She stood there for another few moments, waiting for some sort of reply.

 

_ "M-Mom?" _

 

The voice questioned, sounding more like a pubescent boy that Test Tube was actually not counting on. Test Tube held in her laughter, not knowing how to respond to that, but then froze up realizing this person has no idea what is going on. Possibly next to nothing with what they are both going through. She was about to go through another panic of hers until the voice spoke up again-

 

 _'I'm finally snapping, I'm going insane!'_  

 

Then a long monotone scream filled her head, causing Test Tube to fall back, fumbling words on how to calm them down.

 

 _'Geez! You aren't going insane! I can hear your voice just fine,' _ Test Tube thought loudly, relaxing her shoulders ' _unless we are experiencing auditory hallucinations. In which case, you can't really hear my thoughts, can you?'_

 

Test Tube waited for a reply, hoping she didn't sound too harsh to this person. Possibly Test Tube is going insane herself, she worked herself hard for this moment but didn't thought she would be so unprepared and caught off guard like that.

 

_ 'Hello..?' _

 

She perked up, a grin plastered on her face as the other person finally calmed down for them to finally 'talk' things out. Test Tube sat down and replied

 

_ 'Hello! Golly, I'm so glad I'm not crazy.' _

 

She tried not to choke herself for what she had said, already starting off with a bad first impression.

 

Although for a not so odd reason at all, she could feel the other person relax after what just happened.

 

_ 'So, are you like a figment of my imagination?' _

 

Test Tube rolled her eyes, seeing as she has many things to explain to them.

 

So much for staying up to finish her homework.


End file.
